Home again
by sweetStellar17
Summary: Sasuke doesn't know where he is, but he know's that he's not at home...or is he? His 'first' encounter with Sakura and Naruto in two years forced him to test his new reality, but what will he do when he realizes that he really isn't dreaming


_**Home again…**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"This is it," Fifteen-year-old Sasuke Uchiha breathed nervously as he eyed his masters' scrolls of forbidden jutsu's. He opened the one on the very top first. "This looks easy enough…alright then." Sasuke placed down the scroll and, "Ki-Sa-Shi-A-Chi! Forbidden Style of the Forbidden Arts, Daydreamer Jutsu!" he felt kind of silly saying these things because a jutsu called the 'Daydreamer' didn't sound very fierce…

But something strange happened. Sasuke opened his eyes, and he was in a…field…a meadow to be more exact, and it was hot outside too, he was dressed in black, head to toe, and it was about 4:00 pm, he had a small basket in his hand full of berries, which he dropped immediately, letting out a bit of a shriek. "W-Where am I? What did that stupid jutsu do?" He asked himself in a very irritated tone.

"Sasuke!"

"S-Sakura…?"

"Sasuke?! Where are you?!"

"Naruto…?!"

Sasuke dashed up the hill, but Sakura and Naruto beat him there. They were also wearing all black. "Sasuke, there you are, it's time for us to go…Where's your berry basket?" Sakura asked looking around innocently.

"Sakura…what's going on?" Sasuke asked in a very serious tone. Sakura looked at him timidly, as if he'd driven a large metal spike through her chest.

"Found it!" Naruto exclaimed, Sakura regained her beaming facial expression as Naruto grabbed her hand and scampered down the hill with her.

"Come on Sasuke, you dropped your basket, and it looks like you got the most **_again_**! Come on!" she turned her head to him and giggled angelically as she and Naruto bounced down the hill.

Sasuke was dumbfounded, not only would Sakura never let Naruto touch her—to his knowledge anyway—but the last time he'd spoken to his former teammates was over two years ago…He slowly started after them while Sakura and Naruto were both on the ground gathering his berries, he just watched them. _"They look…they look like children down there, all smiling and carrying on…what's gotten into them…?"_ he thought.

"Oh man, looks like you when again Sasuke." Naruto smiled at him contently.

_"And what the hell was that?! Naruto is usually ready to kill me whenever I beat him…at anything, even if it's something as stupid as…berry picking."_

Sakura could see the look of discontentment on Sasuke's face, so she spoke up, "What's bothering you Sasuke, you look troubled…" she cooed.

Sasuke just shifted his glare at her, but he couldn't stay that way for long…she didn't **_do_** anything to upset him but…he didn't know where he was. Sasuke sighed. "I'm sorry Sakura, it's nothing." He said looking away.

"Did you eat too many berries again?" Naruto began to taunt him, "You know mom's gonna scold you again if you don't eat supper tonight."

Sasuke's eyes grew wild. "What did you say about my mother?!" he exclaimed as he grabbed Naruto by his raven colored collar.

Sakura gasped, "Stop it Sasuke, what's wrong with you?!"

"Shut up! I won't let anyone talk about my mother, especially him!" Sasuke roared, he turned his attention back to Naruto who was…shaking… His eyes were closed, and he was trembling with his eyes closed.

"But he's your brother Sasuke…why would you say something so terrible…?" Sakura asked as she began to hold Naruto, and Sasuke let him go gentle, he plopped down onto the dirt underneath him.

He was completely dumbfounded. "That's impossible…what are you—"

"Ten years ago Sasuke, today's the anniversary, how could you forget, we're celebrating the day you and Naruto officially became brothers…" she replied.

Sasuke didn't say anything…he couldn't. _"What's happening…I have absolutely no idea…what's going on…" _But before his thoughts could wander off any farther, Naruto jumped up and hugged him, "N-Naruto?!"

"It's okay, it's alright I'm here for you…" Naruto said.

_Where am I…?_

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto walked down a dirt road together in silence, it had been at least two hours since their 'first' encounter, and the air still felt a bit awkward.

"So, where do you guys wanna go tomorrow?" Sakura asked, she was standing in the middle of the trio; she looked from Naruto to Sasuke, both looking very distraught. "We could go to the beach, or just go on a nature walk or something. How's that sound?" she asked, trying to sound as perky as could be.

"I don't really feel like doing anything tomorrow…" Naruto replied, obviously upset.

"Me either." Sasuke said.

"Well, we could go to Hinata's house, you know she's having picnic party, and everyone's invited." Sakura added.

Naruto looked at Sakura with a teary-eyed smile, "Nah, it's okay; I think I'll just stay at home tomorrow."

"Are you sure…?" Sakura asked as she placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Sasuke just stared at him, _"This is completely bizarre, the most linear dream I've **ever** had, this is too much."_ He kept on walking for a while, but then he saw a lake near by, glistening in the moonlight. He looked at Sakura and Naruto, Sakura seemed to notice it too, and she linked arms with Naruto and pointed it out.

"Look Naruto, isn't it beautiful, c'mon, let's take a break by the lake!" she offered.

Naruto just looked at her, and managed to pull off a crumpled smile. "Thanks Sakura…" he whispered.

The three walked across the dirt road and over to the lake, Naruto and Sakura sat down and just looked at the large pool, Sasuke just stood there watching the water. _"This is obviously just a dream, and if this is a dream then, if I drown and die, then I'll wake up…right…?"_ Sasuke thought nervously.

Sasuke looked up at the stars, and then made a mad dash for the lake and jumped in, "Sasuke!" Sakura shrieked as she and Naruto hopped to their feet.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. But the lake's only reply were bubbles. "Oh no…Sasuke…"

"No! Sasuke why?!" Sakura cried as she buried her face in her hands.

Naruto looked over to her, and then began to take off his heavy black clothing. "Don't worry Sakura; I'm going in after him." He assured her as he finally stripped down to his boxer briefs. "You go and hide, I don't want you to feel guilty about seeing me naked and all, y'know?" Naruto blushed.

"Be careful." She said, and then she took off running toward the road, "I'm gonna go for help!" she called.

"Alright, but be careful!"

"I will, please save Sasuke!" and with that she was off.

_"I don't know what's come over you, but…you're still my big brother, no matter what!" _Naruto thought to himself, and he dove into the lake. In the moonlight things were still very murky underwater, Naruto felt around, he felt for hair, clothing, anything, and suddenly he felt bubbles on his chest. He instantly reached in the direction of the bubbles, grabbed Sasuke by the collar, and swam up to the top, as quickly as he could. Once on the surface, Naruto pulled Sasuke out into the grass, got dressed, and then immediately began to perform CPR. "C'mon, c'mon!" Naruto pleaded as water gushed out of Sasuke's mouth, but he still didn't stir… "Wake up Sasuke! Wake up!" he pressed on his chest more and more, water came out, but still nothing else happened. Finally Naruto stopped, and he just looked down at him… "Sasuke…" his words trembled, and he stopped, and sat beside him. "Sasuke…" he said again, and he began to cry.

It seemed as though lifetimes had passed by the time Sakura arrived with Kakashi in his pickup truck. They both got out and ran over to them. "Naruto!" she exclaimed as she ran over and hugged him, then knelt down next to Sasuke with Kakashi.

"Come on! We need to take him home, now!" Kakashi exclaimed as he flung Sasuke over his shoulder, Naruto and Sakura followed, hand-in-hand.

The light shown through the pale colored cotton curtains in Sasuke and Naruto's room, Naruto was sitting next to Sasuke when he woke up. He was still very dizzy when he came to, _"W-Why am I still here?! What the hell is going on?!"_

He was so confused, and very angry as well, until he saw Naruto sitting next to him on his bed…smiling… "Big brother…you're awake…" he said teary eyed.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said, because that was all he **_could_** say, he was so overcoming with grief, he was confused, angry, he didn't feel well, it was all **_real_**! But most of all he was overcome by emotion in general, and before he could say anything else, or even think, Naruto hugged him again.

"It's okay big brother…I'm here for you…I love you…" Naruto said softly, and all they could do was cry together…


End file.
